


Why this specific object?

by so_many_otps



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_many_otps/pseuds/so_many_otps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is determined to win Clarke a stuffed animal. A stuffed raccoon specifically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why this specific object?

Frustrated. Clarke is frustrated. At first it was cute, now it's just annoying.

"Ughh.”

"Come on. It doesn't even matter. Let's just go."

"No, Clarke. I will win you that stuffed raccoon animal if it’s the last thing I do." She slips in another dollar and the timer starts.

"Lexa! We're gonna be late for the movie, and you already spent twelve dollars on this stupid machine. Why can’t you just buy one?"

“LOSER” flashes across the screen. Again.

"See, you lost again. And if you put another dollar in-"

"Clarke, I will get that raccoon. For you and all the others that never could!"

"Ok, Lexa, that’s a bit dramatic." Clarke watches as the claw goes down and back up, empty. As always.

"Lexa, listen to me. These machines are made so that everyone that plays will lose."

"Not everyone. Not me." She puts in another dollar.

"Oh my god! We're not even going to have any money left for the movie."

"Come on. Come on. Come on."

Clarke snorts.

"What?"

"You're a child, so stubborn. It’s annoying. Cute, but annoying.”

“Wow, thanks.”

"LOSER”

"Are you kidding me?!" Lexa kicks the machine... and slides in another dollar.

"Please, can we just go? I don't need the stuffed animal. If you want to waste money on me just buy me some candy at the theater or something."

"First of all, any money spent on you is not wasted money. Second I need to get you this raccoon."

"Why? Why this stuffed animal? Why must I have this specific object?"

Lexa's silent, concentrating on the game.

"You know what, fine. You stay here, I'm going to the movie. See you at home."

"Clarke, wait. About a month ago, you told me you hated going to sleep without me when I work late.”

Clarke nods.

"I justed wanted to get you something that would remind you of me when I’m not there."

Clarke inches toward Lexa, a smirk on her face.

"And raccoons are your favorite animal for whatever reason..."

Clarke laughs.

"That's super adorable, but why didn't you just buy one."

Lexa doesn’t say anything for a while. A few seconds later, a smile appears on her face.

"I remember the first time I saw you, you were playing this machine." Her smile turns into a smirk. "You were gorgeous by the way."

Clarke laughs again.

"You were with your friends. None of you won, and it seemed like none of you cared that none of you won. Anyway, it was while you were playing this game that I realized I needed to work up the courage to talk to you."

"And you did."

"I did. But it was only after backing out the first ten times I tried."

Clarke smiles, leans up and kisses Lexa.

"You still have a turn left."

"Ok, this is the last time, I swear."

“YES, THANK GOD!”

15 seconds later they see “WINNER” flash across the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's my first fic, if you didn't notice by how bad it is.


End file.
